Writing Challenge!
by OdicHastings
Summary: I've been reading stories on this site for a while now and wanted to make one myself. However I have no skill at writing therefore... I shall write this fic and give it an update each and every day. I guess until I get better at writing. Edit: Now updating every two days.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been reading stories on this site for a little while and want to try making something. However I've pretty much never written a story before. As a result, I'm sure my writing will be terrible. So... I'm going to improve my writing skill by forcing myself to write one chapter a day in this story until I stop being terrible at it. Wish me luck!**

* * *

Tree Trunks Date

This afternoon Mr. Pig decided he would take Treetrunks out for a lovely picnic through the nearby woods. It was a lovely day out, both Treetrunks and Mr. Pig were enjoying the stroll to the spot they would eat at. Then again, Mr. Pig used to be forced to spend all his timing eating criminals so he could have been spending the entire afternoon shoveling manure and that probably would have just been peachy.

The stroll was nice, but the conversation was... lacking.

"So..." Mr. Pig squeaked out said.

"hmm? Did you say something?" said Treetrunks.

"Ahem... Yes, uh." Mr. Pigs eyes darted around the wilderness searching for something to talk about.

Mr. Pig found it somewhat difficult to think of any conversation topics. Admittedly it had been much easier to hang out with Treetrunks when they just spent their previous dates making out the entire time. They started trying to tone it down a bit after it got in the way of their work. (And of course grossed everyone out.)

"yeah I, oh look!" Mr. Pig spotted a butterfly fluttering by ahead of them.

"Oh, what a lovely creature!" Treetrunks took a moment to appreciate the light blue bug.

Mr Pig was happy to have something come by to talk about, he was concerned that the situation was growing awkward. Before Treetrunks interest in the butterfly faded they came across a small clearing where they were going to have their picnic.

"Here let me set us up." Mr pig took a red and white checkered blanket from treetrunks basket and spread it out in front of them. Treetrunks followed suit by laying out a few different things to eat, a still barely warm apple pie being the best thing amongst them.

"Thanks for coming out here with me sweetie" Treetrunks settled down next to Mr. Pig. They both spent the next hour just basking in the afternoon sun, enjoying each others company. Sadly they eventually had to pack it in and head home. As they were placing everything back inside Treetrunks basket, a creeping realization began to dawn on Mr. Pig. That realization didn't hit home until they started to walk back. Mr. Pig had wasn't quite sure how to get back.

**Alright, I kinda wanted to do a story with Treetrunks and Mr. Pig on a date but I actually really struggled to write anything at all. I guess I should have started with characters I was a bit more familiar with. Incidentally what the hell is Mr. Pigs name? Is that his name, pig? Well I know this was a little on the lame side, hopefully I'll get better. I also recognize it's way too short I'll try to make the next one longer.**


	2. A Slick Thief Part 1

**So lets try a second attempt. I'll try to make this one longer than the last one. And hopefully better.**

* * *

A Slick Thief

In a small crime-ridden city, 24 years ago a boy named Roy was born. He came to calling himself slick as an alias when he discovered his profession, thievery. He grew enamored with the art of it, how to pull it off and how to get away when caught. As he grew older he was certain his abilities would pay off. He could crack any safe, pick any lock, break into any home. As far as "slick" was concerned he was going to run his city. Sadly his adult reality turned out far different then how he had hoped.

"Roy!"

"..." Slick let out an audible groan.

"Roy!" Slick's fiance was beginning to lose her patience and her harsh tone showed it.

"What!?" Slick's voice came out a bit harsher than intended.

"Don't you take that tone with me! I got this letter from one of Darrin's golems. Have you been gambling again?" She "asked" if he had been gambling but it was mostly a rhetorical question. There was never any other reason Darrin ever contacted him.

"Listen, bonnie it was a sure thi-"

"No." Bonnie cut him off with a quick response.

"I ju-"

"No. I don't really care, just read the letter, get this taken care of. One of those golems better not smash my door down later like last time." She had nothing else to say as she handed him his letter and walked away.

…...

Dear Roy "Slick" Scottsman:

It appears I've once again been forced to send you a warning letter about late payments. I've got half a mind to just wreck your home and scavenge whatever stolen loot your hiding in there again, but as a gentlemen I will send you this letter instead. One day, that's all your getting. After that I'm ransacking your house and breaking one of your legs. If you don't have my money I would highly suggest you steal it. Being a "Master Thief*" I'm sure you can handle that.

By the way, while we are on the subject of your failings, get a less stupid nickname, hmm?

Very sincerely**

-Darrin

P.S. Tell Bonnie I said hi. And to find someone better.

*Please note the sarcasm.

**Especially the part about breaking your legs.

…...

"great..." If Slick had anything hidden in his home to sell he would have. He really didn't want a repeat of the last time he tried to get out of his debt.

"Bonnie..." He performed a quick search of his home but found that she had left. He was fairly certain that was for the best, she needed some time to cool off. And he needed some time to think of a big heist. The only course of action was to reach his contacts and organize something before the day ends and his leg gets shattered by a golem. And in that spirit, Slick went off into the city.

"Hahahaha! haha... No" A tall greenskinned man sat at a table in front of Slick.

"C'mon man I need this!" He implored.

"Look... I don't wanna offend you. But you suck at this." He took a drink from his mug and just stared out the window.

"I've had a few screwu-"

"I mean like... Terrible. Really terrible. I've literally never met a more incompetent thief." He gulped down the last of his drink.

"I ge-"

"I mean... Seriously, what are you doing in this profession, could you really not find anything else?"

"... I'm gonna go now." So slick moved on to his next contact.

"Go away "Slick". " And another.

"Stop, I don't care." And another.

And he continued to have no luck with any of them due to his lackluster success record.

Slick realized he might be doomed. He wandered through the grassy field surrounding their city considering just making a run for it. Of course he couldn't he would have to ditch Bonnie, and she was definitely not going to up and leave the place she was born and raised to help him escape his debt. The only places he could break into on his own were small houses and he only had time for one good robbery.

He heard a commotion nearby. For lack of anything better to do with his afternoon he wandered towards it. A small goblin like creature was getting knocked around by a young boy in blue wearing a very strange... hat? After taking a few to many hits the goblin threw a sack down on the ground and bolted away. A yellow dog stretched its body over to the sack and looked inside it.

"I think it's all there." Said the dog.

"Think we should go after him?" Said the boy.

"Too late now he's alread- Oh... Hey there." The dog noticed Slick approaching them.

"Nice mugging that was pretty good. You should have thought about whether you were going to let him go or not before starting though. Prevents these pesky little problems your experiencing now." He sat down in the field near them.

"Wha- We didn't mug him. That guy was a thief!" The boy yelled.

"Oh... so your what? A hero."

"Uh... Yes." The dog said with a slight edge to his voice.

"Ordinarily the prospect of having outed myself as a criminal to heroes would terrify me, alas I'm probably dead anyways so... Whatever." He let out a long melodramatic sigh before falling back onto the grass.

He could hear the two talking to each other but couldn't quite make out anything.

"We should help him." Said the boy.

"This guy seems kinda shady, are you sure that's such a good idea?" Said the dog.

"We're heroes, if someone evil is messing with that guy we need to put a stop to it." The boy said resolutely.

"Even if that guys evil?"

"Yes. I'm pretty sure."

Before the dog could say anything else the boy quickly ran over to Slick.

"Hey guy! I'm Finn and he's Jake, and we're gonna help you."

Slick raised an eyebrow at this but Finn seemed serious. Jake was clearly a bit reluctant but also stepped forward.

**Well I think that's enough for today. I'm a lot happier with this. For one its actually a freaking story, if not an incomplete one. I'll probably finish it off tomorrow. I doubt I'll need more than just one more chapter to complete it.**

**I didn't actually expect so much of this story to end up from an oc's perspective but it kinda just turned out that way. I'll make the next chapter more about our heroes.**


	3. A Slick Thief Part 2

**And here's the continuation. I want to give a thank you to The Midget Warrior for the review and the advice. Lets... DO THIS!**

A Slick Thief

Part 2

Finn, Jake and Slick sauntered back to the town. Slick waited for a good moment for them to enter, he didn't want one of Darrin's golems tipping him off to the fact that he was entering the city with an armed stranger and a magic dog.

The three crept down a narrow alley. Finn saw three statue's marching through the street perfectly side by side, it appeared to be made of something similar to clay and they all carried cheap looking spears.

"What is that?" Finn asked.

"A set of Darrin's golems. He uses them to keep control of the city." Slick said as he pulled Finn and Jake down lower to avoid being noticed.

"Why are _we _hiding?" Jake asked Finn.

"I'm not hiding because I'm a known thief, those things can somehow report information back to Darrin. If he sees you guys by yourselves he'll send a collector to... "tax" you for passing through. Or interrogate you if they see you with me."

"If those things are harassing people shouldn't we just take'em apart?" Asked Jake.

"He has a lot of those, you can't just fight them all." Slick seemed mulling over something for a few moments before speaking up again. "Alright I know the gig."

"Gig?" Asked Finn.

"Yep, I know just the place for us to break into. You guys just have to act as a distractio-"

He was cut off by Jake. "When we said we would help you we didn't mean we'd rob a place with you!"

"Well how else can you help me! I've got a freakin' day to pay back my debt!"

"This Darrin guys messing with everybody in the city, we have to take him down." Said Finn

"Uh... No. He's got a small army of those golems, goons, all kinds of..." Slick trailed off when he noticed a certain look of enthusiasm wash over both Finn and Jake. "crap... I get _two_ heroes to help someone like me and their psychotic."

Slick backed away from the street and further into the alley only to bump into something hard.

"How long has that been there?" Asked Finn as he examined a lone spear wielding golem.

A moment of awkward silence went by before Jake spoke up. "Is that thing broken? It's not really doing anything."

"Well, well... Looking to topple the big man?" A dark blue skinned creature carrying a dagger appeared from the street. A few of his friends followed closely behind.

Slick didn't hesitate to start explaining what he was doing. "We weren't doing anything like that, alright? I promise you we were ju-"

"Just shut up. I've been at this gig a freaking week and I'm already very familiar with what a loser you are." His friends snickered behind him. "Honestly, Darrin only let you stick around for such a long time because you were amusing to watch, but actually going after him?" He signaled his friends to draw their daggers. "You need a reality check, there's a power structure in this city. And you're at the bottom of it."

He took a step forward before Finn moved in front of him. He studied the boy a moment before bursting out laughing. "Dear lord... This... this child! Did you bring him along for protection!?" His friends joined in the laughter immediately following that statement. "Geez, Slick... You know what? No. This is probably the smartest thing you've ever done. A child definitely _could _fight much better than you!_"_

Finn and Jake seemed to silently agree to something with a look before Jake backed off.

The dark blue creature stepped forward. "I'm gonna teach you a few things about using that blade you've got there. It's adorable really, it's red? Be honest, did you win it at a fair or something? Or did you just paint a normal one that color?"

He quickened his step and lunged towards Finn. He slowed slightly when Finn didn't draw his weapon. Before he could make a snide remark Finn grabbed his wrist, and jumped towards him smashing the top of his skull against the creatures nose.

He went reeling back and nearly dropped his dagger, he defensively raised it up before Finn swatted it out of his hand with his blood red sword. Finn kicked him in the stomach before he could recover toppling him to the ground. The creatures friends stood in silence for a moment.

"What just... I- Kill him you idiots!" He yelled out to his friends.

Jake just stretched out a giant fist to knock them all into the street.

"Well that was... _really_ easy" Said Finn.

"Sure hope those golems are more of a challen- OH!" Jake turned around to deal with the golem that had spied on them only to see Slick rubbing a tattered cloth against its forehead. The golem remained frozen.

"What are you doing?" Asked Jake.

**-Alright, I'm feeling a little beat tonight so I'll stop this one on page two instead of three like last time. I... Officially have no idea how many chapters it will take to do this thing. I'm pretty much just improvising all of this, as a result this will go on until I eventually make them meet Darrin. This particular story does have an end (Although I only have a vague idea of what the actual ending will be like.) and then the chapter following it will be a new story arc. And that's pretty much the pattern I'm gonna stick to.**


	4. A Slick Thief Part 3

**And here we go again. This is the start of day 4's chapter. Don't really have anything else to say I guess.**

A Slick Thief

Part 3

A defeated Finn and Jake were dragged towards a run down warehouse near the center of the city by a dark blue creature wearing a large straw hat pulled down to cover his face. He was met outside of it by bull-like person.

"It looked like that kid beat you down before Slick removed the golems enchantment. I guess your friends picked up your slack. Speaking of them, where are they?" The bullman asked.

"The kid put up a pretty tough fight, they went home to patch themselves up." The dark blue creature said in a low voice.

"I take it Slick ditched those two after deactivating the golem?"

"Yeah he's pretty clever, you may want to send some of the guys and golems in there to search the city. Guys dangerous. No telling what he might do." He seemed to force a smirk down as he spoke.

The bullman eyed him for a long moment before removing a club from his belt and speaking.

"Why are you wearing that hat like that? Someone might think your hiding your face."

Before he could respond the bullman swung his club into Slicks stomach. He immediately dropped both Finn and Jake onto the ground.

"Ow! C'mon man" Jake shouted out upon hitting the ground.

"Well that didn't work" Finn muttered as he rose to his feet only to be knocked back onto ground by a blow to his chest.

"A word of advice kid. Don't ever listen to one of his plans. They always fail." He readied another swing before getting grabbed and thrown back by Jake.

"Your gonna pay for that dog!" He rushed at Jake.

Jake grew himself to an enormous size, causing the manbull to stop in his tracks.

"Uh... Darrin, send something out here!" He shouted back to the warehouse.

His response was met by dozens of golems rushing out of the warehouse to meet them, all armed with spears. Jake began smashing them back, their clay bodies weren't very durable but they were able to keep fighting regardless of injury.

Slick struggled to get up from the blow to his stomach "Even if we do destroy these ones he'll just call the ones throughout the city." He grabbed Finns shoulder. "I think he can keep these busy. Your tough kid, I'm sure you can take Darrin. He's has a medallion on him somewhere. Take it or destroy it and he won't be able to control those things anymore."

Finn nodded before swiftly moving towards the warehouse door."Jake I'm heading in!"

He didn't wait for a response before heading through the door. He was nearly slashed across the face the moment he stepped inside. Several thugs were waiting inside for him. The inside of the warehouse was dark and torn apart. Finn could only imagine what kind of dealings had gone inside the place before.

"Kill him quickly, if that dog gets in here we won't be able to beat them both!" A voice shouted from the back of the building.

The thugs wasted no time striking, stabbing and slashing at Finn. He quickly drew his weapon and struck back at them. Whatever criminal activity these people were up to fighting evidently wasn't a big part of it. The majority of the creature Finn fought were noticeably below his skill level. He easily avoided their attacks as they stumbled over each other to attack. He took his time dispatching them one by one.

As he held the last one standing in a headlock he heard the voice from before continue speaking.

"Intimidation can get you far better results than actual violence. Unfortunately this is the result of there inactivity. Shame my enforcers must walk the streets. Where are they when you need them?" He chuckled to himself.

Finn crept through the deeper into the building slowly. He expected Darrin to be hiding with the intent of ambushing Finn, surprisingly he stood in plain view behind a shabby lopsided desk. He was dressed in a suit that would have looked very fancy if it wasn't covered in dirt and filth. The thing itself appeared to be the same species as the dark blue creature from the alley.

"Hand over the medallion. This is over." Said Finn.

"And how did you know about that? I was sure I killed everyone who knew about it. Slick I presume? No matter, suppose I was just going to kill him anyways." He walked out from behind his desk and stretched his arms for a moment.

"Well hero, I suppose this is the part where you bark some nonsense about freeing the town from my evil grasp? Well? Let's see what you can do..."

"Gladly!" Finn yelled out as he rushed at Darrin. "Lets see how you like my sword!" He raised his red blade up, apparently about to swing it only to jump up and kick at Darrin's face. He slid left to avoid the boys foot and ducked under the blade that immediately followed it.

"Adorable. Have you had any success fooling senile old men with a cheap trick like that?"

**Ah, Ice King... Your like my second favorite character. That episode revealing him as Simon really made me more sympathetic to him. Jake's still my top dog though. (Pun totally intended!)**

**I still feel like have a bit of momentum left but I think I should stop here. I know I'm gonna tire myself before I can end this story and it doesn't seem like there will be a good place to put a break in from this point forward. I'm... pretty sure this story arc will end tomorrow.**


	5. A Slick Thief Part 4

**The Warrior Midget, You were right about me making a lot of mistakes from rushing. Upon rereading that last chapter before starting this one, I saw more than a few mistakes that were pretty obvious.**

A Slick Thief

Part 4

Finn didn't hesitate to keep striking at Darrin after his previously failed attack. He made repeated swings all of which Darrin evaded. "I'm not quite the slacker those others were. I was in control of this city long before I ever got those golems. And I still will be long after they're gone." He simply kept evading but made no attempt to attack.

"What are you waiting for?" Finn slashed and stabbed a few more times, continuing to miss. As the excitement he had gained from his previous encounter began to fade in this less intense battle a realization dawned on Finn. "Your just going to wait for more of those things to show up." Finn felt a rush of anger and frustration as he understood Darrin's tactic.

"...Yes. That's right. Probably should have brought your mutt with you. You might have actually been a threat. But I guess he's too busy fighting outside isn't he?" He continued to weave between Finn's attacks, never daring to attack and risk leaving Finn an opening. "Well what are you going to do boy? I'd recommend just running. Live to fight another day?"

Darrin spotted someone in the corner of his eye but hesitated to take his focus off of Finn. He narrowly avoided being hit in the head with a chair that was flung towards him. "Finn take him down now!" He snapped back to Finn too late, Finn grabbed the collar of his suit with his left hand and dug the blade into the left side, tearing down in one quick motion. Darrin leapt back, surprised to see only a superficial cut on his body, various coins, a pen, and a pocket watch fell from a hidden pocket in his suit.

"He didn't have the medallion in that one, its definitely in the other side." Slick looked around trying to find something to fight with. Darrin visibly shook with anger before recomposing himself. "Hrm... Slick... You didn't run away. Why did you feel the need to gain a sense of honor at the worst possible time? I've grown so tired of you, there is not a day that goes by where you don't hinder me. I should have ended you a long time ago."

He ducked a punch from Finn that missed his head by an inch. Darrin mumbled to himself "Focus..." Finn followed his strike up with more slashes, Darrin had lost his cool and struggled to evade further attacks. He failed to notice that Finn was backing him up towards Slick.

"You've had this coming a long time." Slick grabbed Darrin from behind and attempted to hold him still for Finn. Darrin struggled against Slick, failing to gain any leverage. Finn repeated his previous technique grabbing Darrin's collar and tearing open his suit. A bronze medallion fell from his it.

"no..." Darrin spoke in an almost inaudible tone. He slammed his head back into Slicks face. "This isn't over!" He flung himself over where the medallion fell only to be kicked off of it by Finn. Finn slowly walked over to the medallion and picked it up. There was a surge of warmth from it, Finn could feel the golems in the city, see what they saw.

Slick stood up holding his hand over his nose. "Jerk nearly broke my nose... Finn, hand me the medallion."

Finn started to speak up with a look of distrust already on his face but Slick cut him off. "I'm ready to turn my life around. This city is still filled with criminals. Your a hero, you need to keep traveling and helping people. Let me hold down the fort here. Those golems are the only thing that could save this city, they can turn it around. If you give me control of those things... I'll transform this city into a utopia. What do you say?"

Finn's expression remained unchanged and a long silence followed them. Finn placed the medallion on the floor and skewered it with his red sword.

"Geez, Finn!" Slick mumbled to himself walking away "I really though that he would buy that crap."

A few moments later Jake wandered into the warehouse. "Hey Finn! Did you win? They stopped attacking." Finn was finished tying Darrin up against a wooden support beam. "Yeah man, we're good here." Finn looked further back into the warehouse until he noticed the backdoor was open.

"I guess Slick's gone, you think he'll just get back into trouble?" Jake asked Finn.

"I dunno man, maybe." Finn mulled it over for a few moments. "Alright, probably. Still we did good here, I guess that enough."

"Can't wait to get back home after all this." Jake mumbled to himself. "Yeah man, you said it." Finn replied.

**And so A Slick Thief comes to an end. Will Slick get into more trouble? Yes. Will I make another story about that some point down the line? Maybe.**


	6. The Ivory Pillar 1

**And here's the start of the third story. I want to thank The Warrior Midget for your support thus far. Here's... Lumpy Space Princess!**

The Ivory Pillar

Lumpy Space Princess floated across a desolate field near a mountainous region. "Yeah Girl, Fred was all up in my business but I sent him packing." Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a rotted old wooden door built directly into the mountainside. She kept chatting with her friend on the phone until she reached the door. "Yeah I know what you... Hello?" The phone's signal had gone dead.

"... Closer" LSP faintly heard from beyond the door. She thought she should just move on but something about the door, or rather whatever was beyond it, seemed to compel her. She reached out and tugged at the door. It creaked in its worn and broken frame but did not move. She pulled harder causing the worn handle to nearly break away completely.

LSP decided to give up and started floating away. "...Come closer." A deep rumble came from beyond the door. LSP hesitated for a moment. "Now!" A second rumble shook from the door before she heard something hit the ground near it. She didn't see anything laying in front of it. The door was slightly ajar. She saw a wooden board laying on the ground inside of it, she presumed it was keeping the door shut.

There was a dark cavern stretching ahead in front of LSP. An eerie light seemed to be emanating from within it. She floated deeper inside making no effort to consider her surroundings, a fog seemed to cover her thoughts as she went in. "Closer... Closer... Come closer!" The light that guided LSP never seemed to get closer, it just kept backing away from her until she followed the tunnel to its end.

The tunnel came out into a large room, the center of which contained a rectangular pillar. The pillar was pure white, and stunningly clean given the place it was in. LSP approached it oblivious to the bones surrounding it. A single woman's corpse lied next to it, a small pile of the caverns mushrooms laid next to her, some gnawed on. The corpse clung to a tattered book, a bookmark was placed in a page near the back.

"...Read." The voice was no more clear than it was outside. LSP picked the book up and skipped to the bookmarked page. The writing was sloppy and faded.

…...

Been here too long.

I can't stomach these mushrooms anymore.

I'm so sorry. I wish I could keep helping her.

Help her in my place.

Keep her alive.

They all wanted to hurt her. They thought she was evil.

We knew better.

Help her. Help her. Help her. Help her. Help her. Help her. Help her. Help her. Help her. Help her. Help her. Help her. Help her. Help her. Help her. Help her. Help her. Help her. Help her. Help her. Help her. Help her. Help her. Help her. Help her. Help her. Help her. Help her. Help her. Help her. Help her. Help her. Help her. Help her. Help her. Help her. Help her. Help her. Help her. Help her. Help her. Help her.

…...

LSP dropped the book to the ground and searched behind the pillar. A bag was filled with various tools that could be used to clean the pillar. She picked them up and began cleaning small spots of filth near the pillar's base.

**Well here we are. This one was a bit short but I didn't end up with much time tonight. This was a good place to stop this chapter anyways I suppose.**


	7. The Ivory Pillar 2

**We're officially one week in to this thing. So that's something.**

The Ivory Pillar

Part 2

Finn and Jake walked through the candy city at a brisk pace. "Hey Finn. He's in her lab, I think he's trying to get Princess Bubblegum to fill out a compatibility test he found online." Finn and Jake nodded to the candy guard in front of the gate and continued inside.

"Alright so would you pick one or five, one being strongly disagree and five being strongly agree." The Ice King said to Princess Bubblegum, holding out a device that projected a green hologram of a screen. Finn let out a sigh before approaching the Ice King. Jake started to follow him but froze as a strange sensation washed over him. The air itself seemed to reverberate with a tinge of malice.

...I hate dogs. Just go away." A far away voiced said. Jake eyed the room for its source, oblivious to anything else happening. It took the yelling of Finn and the Ice King to snap him back to reality. Finn shouted out "Jake!" Jake stared blankly for a moment before attempting to respond. He was cut off by being frozen by The Ice King.

A fog slowly drifted through Jake's mind as the following moments seemed to ebb and flow from his consciousness. "...Get rid of him" A falling sensation gripped Jake before the ice surrounding him shattered, freeing him. He was outside on the grass, a candy person stood high up above him. He looked like a piece of candy corn, Jake guessed he had tossed him out the window.

"Uhh... Hey!" Jake's previous inability to think vanished when the situation dawned on him. He stretched up to the window where he saw the candy corn person walking away. He wanted to confront him about being thrown out the window instead of safely melting the ice around him, but quickly remembered the situation with the Ice King.

He swiftly rushed back into Princess Bubblegum's lab only to see her mixing something on her work table. "Hey Jake." She spoke very casually. "Uhh... Hello?" Jake spoke uncertainly looking around the room. "Did you have time to catch up with Finn? He wanted us to tell you to meet up with him at Marceline's if you had time." She looked up from her work studying Jake for a moment. "Someone was supposed to tell you, after you were thawed out."

Jake noticed something for the first time. It was darker inside then it had been. The sun was setting over the horizon despite it being midday when they entered the castle. "How long was it suppose to take them to do that?" Princess Bubblegum gained a look of concern for the first time since they started talking. "Fifteen minutes... After you were frozen. Hours ago..."

Jake felt that he should be angry, but actually felt more confused about the situation. "I just got thrown out the window." Princess Bubblegum spoke up immediately. "What! When? By who!?" Jake jumped a little by her reaction. "Just a minute ago, Some candy corn guy, I didn't really get a close look or anything."

Peppermint butler walked in to the room. "Excuse me 'mam. It seems we're missing some staff." Princess Bubblegum let out a groan as a look of frustration clearly showed on her face. "Something's not right here..."

**I'm not 100% down with the direction this is going in... Just like last time I have an ending in mind and nothing else. I'm updating this daily so I kinda just have to deal.**


	8. The Ivory Pillar 3

**I'm putting this bold text here for the sake of consistency. I can't think of anything to say.**

The Ivory Pillar

Part 3

Jake slowly crossed a grassy field to the tree house. The sun had gone down by the time he had arrived from the candy kingdom. He opened the front door to his home. "Finn! Are you home man?" He wandered into their living room looking for some sign of his friend. Beemo got up from the couch when he entered. "Hey Jake. Where have you two been all day?" Beemo looked past Jake before realizing Finn wasn't with him.

"How long ago did Finn leave?" It was late, so Jake assumed Finn had come and gone again. Beemo gained a confused expression when he responded. "He left with you earlier today." Jake mulled over what he should do for a few moments before recalling Finn was headed to see Marceline earlier. He grabbed the phone and went through their contacts looking for her number. He called her and waited a few moments for a response.

"Hello?" Jake heard Marceline shutting some music off on the other end of the line. "This may sound strange but, is Finn still there?" Marcelines response immediately concerned Jake "Still? I haven't seem him around here in a while." Jake shuffled for a moment, anxiety creeping into him. "By... 'in a while' Do you mean he came by earlier today and left?" There was a pause at the line for a moment before Marceline responded. "Jake, I haven't seen him today at all. What's going on?" Jake didn't really have a real answer to give her. "It's nothing to worry about. I think he's just wandering around somewhere... I gotta go." Jake hung up before Marceline could say anything.

Jake looked outside of his home, the sky was overcast and thus extremely dark out. Beemo walked up to Jake. "I don't think there's any point in going out to find him, you wont be able to see him." The statement gave Jake a strange sense of hope. "Maybe he was hanging out somewhere and lost track of time? So... He's just staying somewhere else tonight?" Jake spoke in such a way that it was clear he didn't really think that but wanted Beemo to support his idea, if only to ease his anxiety.

He gave off a long sigh, refusing to look at Beemo. "Probably not huh?" Beemo simply shook his head. "No." There was nothing he could do tonight except just wait, hoping Finn would come home. And if he doesn't... He would go around during day to try to track him down.

Jake chose to go back to their room to try and sleep this problem off. He collapsed on his small bed in the corner of the room. He looked over to Finns bed before shutting his eyes, there was a delay in his mind before he reacted to what he saw. All of Finns belonging were strewn out on the floor next to his bed.

He shot up and looked over everything hoping to gain a clue to Finns whereabouts. Unfortunately Jake wasn't even remotely aware of what Finn kept in the room, both of them usually just let everything pile up around the house. Various possibilities went through his mind when he wondered what caused this mess.

**Hrmm... I can't seem to gain any traction with this story. I'm having trouble getting the plot to move forward. I need to jolt it forward next chapter, cause I'm just stalling here while trying to come up with ideas.**

**I really hope this isn't the dreaded writers block I've always heard about. That crap will not fly while putting these out daily.**


	9. The Ivory Pillar 4

**Yay! I got fav/follower! First one ever. (Well the Midget Warrior has pretty much been following.)**

**Anywho. I could probably just Google this if I wasn't so lazy but... Beemo... Is a boy right? I avoided describing his gender in any way in that last story but when I started writing it I realized I wasn't sure.**

* * *

**Anyways, lets give this story the good kick in the buns it needs to stop sucking and move towards something.**

The Ivory Pillar

Part 4

Jake left for the candy kingdom the moment the sun had risen. To his surprise Princess Bubblegum was meeting with several people living in the outlying areas, including the Ice King. "What happened?" Jake hoped PB had heard something about Finn. "A lot of people have gone missing in different communities." Jake turned his attention to the Ice King. "What is he doing here?"

The Ice King flew over to the two of them when he heard them talking about him. "Hey Jake, Princess Bubblegum invited me over here! Can you believe it?" PB spoke up before the Ice King could continue to misunderstand the situation. "I only asked you to come because of what you saw. Jake, it might be related to what happened to everyone." The Ice King explained what he saw the day before.

/

The Ice King flew over to where he had learned Lumpy Space Princess had been camping at. She was pretty much the last princess he would want to kidnap but pickings had been slim with Finn and Jake cracking down on him. He figured no one really kept track of her so it would be a while before either of them showed up to attack him.

To the Ice Kings absolute astonishment, Finn was already at the camp. "Oh. Hey Finn, I was just... Finn?" Finn didn't acknowledge the Ice King in anyway. He was stuffing his backpack with whatever food and blankets Lumpy Space Princess's camp contained. "Uh, Finn? What are you doing?" Finn continued to ignore him.

When Finn had found all of the camps meager supplies he began walking towards a nearby mountain range. For the first time The Ice King noticed a strange black string hanging off of Finns back. Upon closer inspection the string appeared semi-transparent, and seemed to connect to the back of Finn's neck.

The Ice King reached out and attempted to grasp the black thread, his hand simply passed through it. Despite the thread's seemingly ethereal quality Finn reacted instantaneously whipping back and brandishing a red sword. "Woah. Sorry I just wanted to see what that was." The Ice King began backing away when Finn didn't put his weapon away.

The Ice King's eyes followed the black string away from Finn attempting to locate what it was connected to. It led away from the camp until it reached a figure lurking just outside of it. It wore a pure white mask and floated in the air with a black shroud hanging off of it. He felt a strange sensation start in the back of his mind for a few seconds before a pulse from his crown drove it away. The figure lacked a degree of solidness, reminding him of the ghostly creatures that once lurked throughout his home before Finn removed them.

His attention was drawn back to Finn when he rushed at the Ice King and attempted to knock his crown off. The Ice King quickly floated up into the air and threw an ice bolt down on Finn freezing him in place. A clear feminine voice rang out from the nearby creature. "I don't like you. I can't see inside you because of that crown... I think I'll kill you." A rock flew by the Ice Kings head.

He turned to see a mixture of various Ooh residents all approaching from the woods. They couldn't properly gang up on him due to his flight so they resorted to tossing rocks at him, hoping to knock him back down. The Ice King froze a few of them before deciding to just make a run for it. None of the creatures present could fly, so the Ice King had no difficulty escaping them and returning to his home.

/

"And then Princess Bubblegum called me! Can you-" He was promptly cut off by Princess Bubblegum. "I contacted you to see if anything strange happened over there too. Very reluctantly!" She spoke the last part as clearly as possible.

"Jake, we're getting ready to search for where they went but... It sounds like they're being controlled somehow. If someone finds them they may be taken too." Princess Bubblegum reflected on what she should do for a long few moments before continuing. "The Ice King was immune to whatever that was, we need his help here. I don't think he can handle this alone though, I need to replicate his immunity."

**Alright that'll do for tonight. I feel a little better about this chapter. Some stuff happened, Ice King used his wizard eyes to help, Jake was there, Finn was brain-jacked, that was all definitely stuff.**


	10. The Ivory Pillar 5

**Ladies, Gentlemen, we've just reached a grand accomplishment... The number of Adventure Time fanfics has now surpassed the number of Hey Arnold fics. Feel free to give yourselves a round of applause.**

**But it in all seriousness... This just means we have to dig in even deeper and start cranking out enough stories to beat the next biggest series, Xiaolin Showdown. Good luck, and good night.**

"**..."**

* * *

**Alright that's enough of that I guess.**

The Ivory Pillar

Part 5

Jake slid a silver ring on one of his fingers as both The Ice King and him went towards Lumpy Space Princess's camp. Jake was almost a little surprised to see that the camp had indeed been ransacked, he had considered the possibility that The Ice King had lied about what happened or at least that he was just crazy and confused.

"What are we doing here? I saw Finn take everything useful from this place." Jake just shrugged at him, the chances that Finn would come back seemed pretty low but there wasn't anywhere else to look. The Ice King began picking through LSP's remaining belongings. Jake looked around the edge of the campsite and sure enough, such a large gathering of people had damaged the forests foliage, leaving a faint path.

"I think we can try to figure out where they all went by following the trail they left." The Ice King flew over to catch up with Jake as he moved away from the camp and into the woods. The path was fairly easy to follow if only because it was pretty much a straight line. The mob that had attacked The Ice King pretty much all came from the same direction.

Jake rubbed the ring on his finger as they walked through the woods. "I really hope this thing works..." Princess Bubblegum called in a favor and had an enchanted ring brought to her, but she admitted she wasn't sure it would actually work against whatever this was.

The path they followed ended at the edge of the woods and near a mountainside. Unfortunately the actual path had vanished since even a large group of people wouldn't have left any trail they were skilled enough to follow.

"So... What now?" The Ice King looked around a bit, trying to see anything useful in the empty area. Jake scratched the back of his head thinking about what options they really had. "Well the path was pretty much just a straight line so... Maybe we should just keep walking"

As the minutes passed Jake's faith that they would find anything began to dwindle. He had hoped he would see something important off in the distance, maybe a town, or evil lair or... Something. It took about a half hour of walking before they reached the mountain. They didn't see anything particularly special as they looked about their immediate surroundings.

"Maybe... We should just..." Jake cut The Ice King off as soon as he realized the guy was considering giving up the search. "No. Finn's out here somewhere, and we are going to find him. I'm not going to give up." He stretched himself up high before The Ice King could respond to his statement. He used his height to help look for any sign of where Finn could be.

His let out an audible gasp when he saw a lumpy purple thing nearby moving towards the side of the mountain. "Lets go!" Jake shrunk back down and rushed to where it looked like he would intercept LSP. He caught her just as she was reaching out towards an old wooden door.

**Alright, I think I'll stop it there. I might be able to finish this story off tomorrow. Which is good, because I am not happy with how it turned out.**

**I really hope I can turn the quality of my stories around with the next one.**


	11. The Ivory Pillar 6

**Alright. I don't have much to say so lets just finish this thing off and start on something better.**

The Ivory Pillar

Part 6

Lumpy Space Princess looked somewhat ragged, like she hadn't been making attempt to take care of herself at all. "LSP?" Jake wasn't really expecting her to be able to respond to him but didn't want to just immediately attack her.

She simply stared at him maintaining a completely neutral expression. Jake and Ice King shared a glance as they considered what they should do with her. After a long awkward few moments LSP slowly backed away from the door.

They realized why she had moved when the door was flung open from the inside by Finn. He didn't hesitate to draw his red sword and start slashing at Jake, whom immediately dodged backwards. The Ice King simply flung an ice bolt out again, freezing Finn in place.

"Where'd LSP go?" Jake had noticed that she disappeared during the struggle. The Ice King walked up next to the now closed wooden door. "I guess she went in." He pushed and pulled at the door but was unable to open it. Jake grew one of his fists to a larger size and smashed through the door.

The cavern beyond the door was very dark, it seemed like a very faint light was deeper within it. They both carefully explored the tunnel, alert for an ambush or similar attack. The tunnel came out into a large room, dimly lit with various cheap candles and lanterns. A white pillar stood in the center of the room.

A very large group of various Ooo residents were waiting for them just inside the room. They didn't make any attempt to attack but all were armed with makeshift weapons. "Just go away." The familiar white masked creature stood far back in front of the pillar.

Jake and Finn didn't hesitate to immediately strike and freeze their way through the crowd of Ooo residents. Most of them were completely unable to put up a meaningful fight against them as they approached the pillar. The only thing preventing them from just wrecking a path through them was the fact that they had to be careful not to hurt any of them too badly.

Despite their required caution things went smoothly until several residents jumped onto Jake, he simply began to grow larger before one of them pulled his ring from his finger. The Ice King rapidly froze the remaining Ooh residents that had been focused on Jake.

A snicker came from the white masked creature. "I don't normally like dogs that much but... I'll let this one stick around I think." Jake rose to his feet and grew as large as he could within the cavern room. The Ice King cleared his throat for a moment before zapping Jake with an ice bolt that froze him even in his giant form.

"Well, now that that's over." The Ice King walked over to the pillar in the center of the room. He could feel how angry the creature was. Despite the situation it didn't say anything. The Ice King examined the pillar for a moment.

Various cleaning supplies surrounded it, he assumed that the creature controlled everyone to help maintain it. He unleashed a bolt of ice at the ceiling directly above the pillar, forming a large icy spike hanging above it. He flew to the spikes base and chiseled away at it with a weapon he formed until it broke away and crushed the pillar below.

The pillar completely shattered from the impact, releasing a blinding wave of light. The Ice King needed a moment before he could see again. The creature had vanished and presumably the Ooo residents were safe again, albeit frozen.

**I'm gonna be honest, I was so tired of this story I blew through this in about 30 minutes. I was tempted to not even bother finishing it but I figured that wouldn't do. I should probably throw a Snicket warning label up there telling people not to bother reading it... Whatever, you read 5 other chapters, what's one more?**

**Great Calamity Kittens... It's finally over.**


	12. Jake's Best Friend 1

**If your curious, the line "Great Calamity Kittens" came from , which was quoting a wonder woman comic from 1974. Oh yeah I looked it up, Beemo has no gender, it keeps calling itself he or she depending on what make believe game its playing.**

Jake's Best Friend

Jake stretched down into the living room to find Finn playing a game on Beemo. "Oh come on! The frogs right there... Swing down! I- oh flip! Yep she's dead. Forget this game." Finn dropped the controller on the ground, frustration clearly showing on is face. Beemo's screen switched back to his face.

"Yeah, everyone really hated that game when it came out." Beemo picked a package up from the table in front of the couch. "Hey Jake this is for you." Jake opened the letter attached to it.

…...

Dear Jake:

I know that you probably don't member me even after that little incident between me and your friend Finn but, I just want you to know that I've changed and have sent a gift as an apology.

I hope we can meet up later and catch up on what's happened in each others lives. I'll be hanging out in the candy kingdom, look me up.

Sincerely

T.

…...

Jake stared at the letter for a long moment. "Yeah... I have no idea who this person is." He looked at Beemo hoping to gain some kind of insight. It simply shrugged at him before going back to the couch. He opened the package up, with a slight fear in the back of his mind that whatever crazy person sent it attached a bomb or something.

Finn picked his controller back up again. "Alright Beemo, that last game was a bust. What else do we have?" Beemo's screen flipped through a few different titles as Finn mulled over what he should play.

"What do you think Jake?" He looked up from Beemo's screen and saw that Jake was missing.

His package lied open on the table. Finn peeked inside it and saw that it held a blank open scroll. "Jake? What is this thing?" He raised his voice enough for Jake to hear him in the next room but he didn't get a response. He shot Beemo a bewildered look before looking in the adjacent room. He stopped searching when he heard the their front door open.

Finn looked out the window to see Jake grow large and start walking towards the candy kingdom. "Uhh... Beemo. I gotta head out."

The candy kingdoms streets were bustling with activity when Jake arrived. "Ah Jake, I thought you'd meet up with me soon. After all, we are... BEST FRIENDS!" The boy shouted out the last part and began laughing uncontrollably.

**I don't have a good record of guessing how long these things will be but I have more of an idea of where I'm going with this so... 2 more parts.**

**Also... Can you guess who Jake's "Best friend" is? He's a pretty obscure character, though the title may be a gimme. I guess it depends on how often you watch the reruns.**


	13. Jake's Best Friend 2

**In order to avoid confusion since he only appeared in one episode the "best friend" is a guy despite the name**

Jake's Best Friend

Part 2

Jake took a deep breath, mentally preparing for him to make scene. "Listen, Tiffany. We aren't best friends." Tiffany whipped around from a candy vendor almost immediately. "Yes we are! You said so before, remember!?"

Anxiety built up in Jake as he tried to think of how to explain the situation to Tiffany without seeming rude. "No... We aren't. I just told you that to make by best friend jealous." Tiffany gained a confused expression as he responded. "You told me I was your best friend to... Make me jealous? I don't get it." Jake could swear he had a small seizure as his brain struggled to process Tiffany's response.

"I... What? No dude, Finn's my best frie-"

"Can we not talk about him!" The sudden shriek that came from Tiffany visibly caused Jake to jump. "I know that your... 'friend' Finn and I had had a disagreement due to his confusion involving whether he was your best friend or not but-"

"Tiffany! Finn _is_ my best friend. I'm sorry that I used you, I was in the middle of a thing with my girlfirend and Finn, it just sorta happened." Tiffany didn't respond for a long time. "It's okay, your relationship with Finn doesn't matter anymore." Jake grew concerned by the statement.

Finn had arrived from the tree house and rushed up to Jake and Tiffany. "Dude, what's hap-"

"You!" Tiffany had a look of absolute astonishment on his face. "How are you still alive!?" Jake and Finn shared a look, Jake was the first to speak up. "Uh, What!?" Tiffany shook with anger before responding. "Did you even open my package!?" He checked a small pocket watch he had on him before muttering. "Should of set that scroll's magic to go off a few minutes sooner..."

_Back at the tree house..._

Beemo was examining the blank scroll inside the package. Various barely visible symbols had appeared on the paper, the symbols seemed to be getting darker as the seconds ticked by. Beemo put the scroll back into the box and entered the next room, he couldn't contact Jake about the change in the scroll so he would just have to wait for him to come home.

Several minutes later as Beemo was teaching his reflection about the proper way to consume a pastry he was interrupted by a loud bang in the living room. He rushed in to see a large fire based around where the blank scroll had been placed.

Beemo quickly grabbed a fire extinguisher and started trying to put the fire out. He noticed the scroll lying in the middle of the flames completely unaffected. A red light shone off of it as it sprayed fire onto the ceiling.

Beemo ran to the phone and made a call to the candy kingdom for help.

**I should probably make an effort to increase my word count, it's been awfully low. Then again I'm putting these out daily so maybe I'm fine at this rate.**


	14. Jake's Best Friend 3

**I'm two weeks into this thing now. I'll try to increase this chapters word counts without taking more than one day to put them out. That said its been 14 days of writing now, from this point forward I'll start taking 2 days to write each chapter. I'll probably benefit from the extra time.**

Jake's Best Friend

Part 3

Tiffany tackled Finn to the ground. He kicked Tiffany off of him. "Dude, what is wrong with you!?" Finn attempted to grab Tiffany's collar and drag him to his feet but he took a small knife out of his pocket and cut Finn's hand. "What's wrong with _you!_ Jake's _my _best friend, so leave us alone!"

Jake instantly crushed Tiffany into a candy wall with an enlarged fist. There was a threatening look in Tiffany's eyes as he got back up. Whatever he was about to do didn't matter, several of Princess Bubblegum's candy guards showed up and arrested him.

One of the guards broke away from the group to talk to Finn and Jake. "Your house was set on fire, I'm guessing by him." Finn and Jake immediately made a mad dash to get back to their house at the word that was on fire.

Some smoke was rising out of a window. Beemo was outside talking to some candy people that had arrived to help. The blank scroll from the box was lying in the grassy field just outside their house. The grass around it was completely scorched. A few candy people were standing watch over it with buckets of water.

Jake stretched up towards the smoking window to see the damage. Finn walked over to Beemo to see what happened. "How did the house catch fire?" Beemo turned to face Finn revealing various spots of slightly melted plastic on the front of his body. He pointed at the scroll. "That thing exploded. I had to throw it out the window. Who sent it?"

Finn grumbled under his breath for a moment as he tried to calm down. "Tiffany." Beemo seemed to be thinking about what Finn said for a few moments before responding. "Who is Tiffany?" Finn shrugged. "I think... Jake used him to make me and lady Rainicorn jealous. Or something, I can't really remember. It's been a while..."

One of the candy guards handed Finn a phone. "It's the princess, she needs to talk to you." Finn took the phone expecting her to ask about the fire. "Finn? There's been a... problem." Finn immediately thought back to Tiffany being arrested. He took a deep breath. "What happened."

"Tiffany escaped. He will probably try something again." Finn thought about the problem for a few moments before responding. "Me and Jake will just have to wait for him to do something, then take him down."

Jake was examining the burnt living room. The fire had pretty much completely wrecked it. Fortunately Beemo and the candy kingdom people had apparently gotten it under control fairly quickly as the other rooms were fine. He noticed a scorched trail leading to the open window. It looked like something burning had been carried and thrown out of the window.

**Aaaaand I fail to deliver on the increased word count. I promise I was planning to end this story at this chapter but I was going moment to moment in the story and... It kinda got away from me. So I'll just stop guestimating when these things will end. For realz this time!**


	15. Jake's Best Friend 4

**I took two days to write this one despite the fact that its been three days. I was sick Thursday and just didn't have any energy at all. I was still a little sick as I started writing this but it wasn't as bad.**

Jake's Best Friend

Part 4

The sun had set a few hours earlier. Finn and Jake were hesitant to go to sleep knowing that Tiffany was undoubtedly plotting something. Beemo was standing watch on top of the tree house wearing jungle camouflage and night vision goggles. Jake was not entirely unconvinced that the goggles were just toys.

Finn had switched into his pajamas before settling into bed. He allowed himself to sink into the mattress as he thought about their torched living room, he knew it was going to be a while before they could get it repaired. They were lucky that the fire hadn't reached the tree, otherwise the entire house would have collapsed.

"Glob knows our last house hunt was a nightmare." He mumbled under his breath.

Jake's ears perked up a bit as he was finishing brushing his teeth. "did you say something?"

"I was just thinking about what would have happened if Beemo hadn't gotten that fire under control. Our home would have been nothing but ash." As Finn spoke Jake thought back to their belongings, specifically the more dangerous explosive or magical ones.

Jake chuckled to himself "I'm pretty a giant crater would have been left behind when some of the stuff we owned exploded, not ash." A frown appeared on Finn's face when he realized that everyday they were sleeping over a very large amount of dangerous and sometimes volatile, stuff.

Finn sat up a little."Huh... You think we should try moving that stuff someplace else?"

Jake shrugged as he spoke. "Nah, There's not really anywhere else to put any of it. It would take forever to move it all anyways." He thought about all the gold in their home. "Maybe we could hire someone to build us a warehouse or something."

Finn fell back onto his bed. "Well, we can worry about that later. We need to take Tiffany down soon."

Jake nodded and got into his bed. "hopefully Beemo will spot him if he tries anything tonight."

"Yeah, it'll be easier to sleep at night with a little security." Finn though about that for a moment. Security. Real security though, not just Beemo looking around outside. Finn closed his eyes as a plan formed in his head.

_The next morning..._

Beemo had removed its camouflage and goggles just as the sun was rising. It let himself recharge in an outlet for an hour before getting back up. Jake was still asleep but Finn was missing. Beemo searched downstairs to find Finn with Princess Bubblegum, setting up some strange machinery to the doors and windows.

"What are you two doing?" Beemo asked.

Princess Bubblegum didn't look up from a PDA as she spoke. "Finn was concerned about security, so I came to help."

Something loudly snapped into place within the machinery attached to the window they were working on. Princess Bubblegum opened the window and reached her hand through it only to jump back when a small arc of electricity jumped from the machinery to her hand.

"Looks like it works." Princess Bubblegum said as she closed the window and turned a dial on the machine up.

"Is it powerful enough to knock him out if he tries to come in?" Finn asked.

She nodded "Yep, just don't change that dial and don't turn it up, or you'll fry him to a crisp."

She walked over to a panel on a wall and pressed a button. A message appeared on it saying 'system on'.

"I'll get an alarm and send someone to arrest Tiffany if this alarm goes off."

She handed Finn a piece of paper and Beemo two. They all contained the same numbers.

"Make sure to give one of those to Jake, Beemo. You need those to deactivate the system so you can leave without setting off the alarm."

Beemo nodded in response as Finn spoke up. "And now all we have to do is wait for him to try to break in here." Finn felt extremely pleased with the situation.

**Sorry that I missed a day on getting this one out. This might end next chapter, I make no promises since I'm fairly terrible at guessing how long these will be. The cost of going moment to moment I guess.**

**It feels weird calling Beemo it even if it is accurate, I'll just call it him or her depending on what game he's playing.**


	16. Jake's Best Friend 5

**Well, here we go again. I'll work on trying to have plot points figured out ahead of the time.**

Jake's Best Friend

Part 5

The next few days passed uneventfully. Finn and Jake were began to worry less about Tiffany as time went on. Their living room was still burnt to a crisp, they had been trying to make their house stop smelling like smoke before sending people in to repair the damage.

Jake and Beemo negotiated the price with some sort of gray skinned creature as Finn prepared to head out on an adventure. Jake joined Finn on the second floor a few minutes later just as Finn sheathed his red sword behind his back.

"How'd it go?" Finn asked.

Jake shrugged. "I have no idea how much gold we have down there, so I kinda just phoned my way through the negotiation and let Beemo handle it."

"Does he know how much money we have down there?" Finn responded.

"I hope so, I'd like to think someone is keeping track of our finances around here."

"Well doesn't matter." Finn put his back pack on and headed out with Jake. They weren't really sure where they wanted to go so they just started walking.

"Want to go to the candy kingdom?" Jake asked Finn.

"Nah, we already went there yesterday and the day before..." Finn responded.

"We need to find something evil to beat up, it's been way too long." Jake spent the next few moments in silence thinking about possible locations.

"There's a few generic monsters we could go fight but that's boring. Maybe Ice King kidnapped a princess." Finn sighed knowing that the Ice King hadn't kidnapped any princess's in a while. He hoped that that meant he was due, but it seemed like a long shot.

"I guess that's worth a shot" Jake sounded more enthusiastic about the prospect than Finn did.

They spent the day out and about. The Ice King didn't pan out but it usually wasn't that hard for them to find some kind of adventure. They eventually spent their afternoon doing battle with an over the top ham demon. The battle wasn't terribly challenging but they managed to stretch it out for a while.

"You Fools!" The ham demon shouted as dramatically as he could.

He flew around Finn and Jake coming in closer to swipe at them and falling back when they struck back.

"Did you _mere _mortals really believe... That you could defeat _me!?_"

Jake stretched a fist out that the demon narrowly dogded. _"Woah! _Actually that was kinda cool..."

He landed on a boulder nearby before continuing.

"Bah, a _magic _dog won't fare any better against my... _Might!_" He soared low to the ground and attempted to swipe his claws at Jake's face only for his right wing to be sliced open by Finn.

He flew lopsidedly through the air for a few moments traveling noticeably slower than normal. Jake made another attempt to stretch his fist out at him, successfully knocking him far away. The ham demon took advantage of the distance given to him to simply run away.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Was the last thing he said before fleeing from view.

Both Finn and Jake were a little scratched and bruised but were otherwise fine.

"Well that was fun." Finn said.

"Too bad we didn't get into any really good fights though." Jake responded as they began the trek back home.

By the time the two had arrived home the sun was setting. The workers who would fix up their burnt living room had packed it in for the day. Finn reached out for the door only to be stopped by Jake who was deactivating the security.

"You really need to remember that thing man." Jake opened the door and let Finn go through before following.

Finn just shrugged at him before going to look at how the living room was doing. The damage was still pretty noticeable, it looked like the workers had spent the day moving furniture out of the room and removing damaged pieces of the floor, wall and ceiling.

"Hey man, you want something to eat?" Jake was digging through their fridge.

Neither of them had felt like cooking anything so they had a fairly simple meal. They didn't do much else for the rest of night before going to sleep. As Finn flopped down on his bed he started to think about how he would like for Tiffany to try and break in so they could be done with him.

**Alright this things coming to a close tomorrow for sure.**


	17. Jake's Best Friend 6

**Well while I'm not as disappointed with this story as the last one I'll still be happy to try a new one. I should go for a one shot or something. Also I'm gonna try experimenting with formatting a bit.**

* * *

**Edit: Yeah! That format change did not translate to the site well so... I fixed this chapter.**

Jake's Best Friend

Part 6

Finn wasn't sure what time it was. He knew it was late, or maybe even 'early'. Something had woken him up. He didn't hear anything in the house, but regardless he had been stirred him from his sleep. His eyes remained shut for the following minutes, but he didn't allow himself to fall asleep.

He still didn't hear anything. Finn sat up in his bed as quietly as he could, trying not to disturb Jake. He glanced around the dark room seeing nothing unusual. Jake slept in his bed, everything remained undisturbed.

Finn slowly slumped back into his bed. As he sunk into the mattress he hesitated to close his eyes. Simply laying in the bed, Finn felt the moments slipping by quietly. A creak crept through the tree house.

Finn rose less cautiously than before, quickly rising up and scanning the room. It remained the same, but he didn't feel that the house was safe. There was no reason to wake Jake up for hearing a few strange noises so Finn sneaked out of their room, leaving him undisturbed.

He tiptoed down their stairs as quietly as possible to keep from waking Jake and to not alert himself to anyone. The living room was the same as it had been earlier. Sections of the damaged floor, wall and ceiling were gone. Finn was glad the moon was more than half full, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to see very well without a light.

As he sneaked around their home he found a closet that was slightly ajar. Finn opened it as slowly as he could manage. He felt silly being so worried that something was going to jump out at him, especially when nothing did. The closet was unremarkable, containing random boxes of trinkets that they had collected from their adventures over the years.

It was when he was about to shut the door he spotted something peculiar on the closets floor. A set of clothing, similar to what the workers were wearing, lay there. He picked the clothes up briefly, examining them. Finn dropped them to the floor as a thought entered his mind, Tiffany was in the house. He could kick himself for not checking on who those workers were, but it was too late for that.

Finn cautiously made his way back upstairs to wake Jake up. He stopped dead in his tracks when he reached the kitchen. Tiffany stood before him, holding a stolen butcher's knife in his hands. He appeared to be just as surprised as Finn was. An long silence hung over the two as they studied each other.

Tiffany spoke first. "I... " He stumbled to say something before awkwardly moving the knife behind his back, attempting to conceal it. "Hello, Finn. I came to talk to Jake."

"Uh huh." Finn said with an incredulous tone.

"So... If you could just... Turn around and leave?" Tiffany forced a wide toothy smile.

Finn stood with a blank expression on his face for several seconds before lunging at Tiffany. He narrowly avoided a few defensive swings and stabs from him before grabbing Tiffany's wrist and wrenching the blade from his hand. Finn Simply tossed the blade to the side grabbing Tiffany and putting him in a headlock, attempting to knock him out.

Tiffany struggled fruitlessly for a few moments before making a desperate grab for another blade on the counter. Finn responded by slamming Tiffany into the electrified window, cracking it but failing to set off the alarm or shock. He dropped the stunned Tiffany and opened the window, setting off the alarm.

He briefly heard a sound from the bedroom, it was likely Jake waking up to the alarm. Finn ignored it in favor of Tiffany, who had recovered and grabbed his previous butcher's knife from the floor. Finn took a deep breath waiting for the attack.

Tiffany launched himself forward with attempting to stab Finn. He responded by waiting till the absolute last second he could, before leaping away from Tiffany. Tiffany's blade briefly went through

the window panel causing a bright visible arc of electricity to jump from the windows mechanism to his weapon, causing Tiffany to let out a loud yelp before collapsing on the floor.

Finn released a sigh of relief, glad that the problem was dealt with. He could hear Jake talking on the phone in the next room. Apparently someone in the candy kingdom had called to check if they

were in danger. Finn dragged Tiffany's unconscious body into the room to show Jake.

"I won!" Finn proudly announced. "Also you should tell them to bring someone to arrest him."

**So I had some fun with the formatting(Edit: And it didn not translate :P) don't know if the style will stick. (Edit: It wont!) And now we start on a shiny new story!**


	18. The Hunter 1

**Xiaolin Showdown... Has been defeated! But, we must keep moving forward, and defeat Phineas and Ferb. They will not go down easily, the difference in their numbers is greater, and the show is still airing.**

…

**Alright, once again that's enough of that. I'm glad you thought the ending was good :) I was worried I ended it just a little too abruptly.**

**A song fic huh... Not really something I'm interested in. I don't think I could pull that off well anyways.**

…**...**

The Hunter

Finn and Jake wandered through a dense forest. They had no current adventure and simply enjoyed the sunny day. The woods themselves were slightly dark, but only because the trees crowded together blocking out the light. Numerous rays of sunlight shone through the canopy, creating bright spots on the forest floor.

The two listened to the sounds of the forest, birds chirped and plants rustled. The tall plants that normally made the forest so hard to traverse were brushed aside on their man made path. They weren't sure who had been coming through here so frequently but they enjoyed not having to struggle with the local fauna just to take a walk.

A stream stretched out before them. Jake simply stretched himself across as Finn carefully hopped between rocks that barely poked out of the water. As Finn reached the opposite end, Jake examined a strange round mark left in a tree. The bark around the mark was broken away, the wood underneath struck hard enough to crack open, insects moved about inside of it.

Finn took notice of several more of the marks on trees just ahead of the one in front of Jake.

He turned his head back at Jake while walking forward. "What do you think caused these?"

"I'm not sure..." Jake noticed something odd stuck into the ground behind a tree and plucked it out of the ground. It was an arrow, it looked worn and old, like it had been sitting there for some time.

Finn took the arrow as Jake spoke. "I think someone been hunting here. Which explains where the path came from."

As they walked ahead the number of tree's with the familiar looking marks increased greatly. They also began to notice slits stuck in the bark of the trees, presumably caused by arrows. Finn examined one of them, surprised that the arrow's had evidently gotten in somewhat deep.

"Arrows hit a lot harder than I thought."

Jake chuckled to himself. "Yeah man, why do you think people use them as weapons?"

Finn was silent for a moment before responding. "So... Hypothetically if out of all those times I've deflected arrows with my sword or dodged I had been hit..."

Jake responded immediately. "You would have probably died." His tone was weirdly care free.

"Huh." Finn responded as he continued on.

They eventually discovered multiple arrows and metal balls lying on the ground and stuck into the trees around them.

Jake gathered a few of the metal spheres up. "A lot of people must have been shooting around here."

They kept moving forward, much more silently now. The hunters were likely nearby and they had no desire to accidentally ruin their hunt. The path became less clear as they moved ahead, but they could occasionally spot foot prints in the ground as they walked.

Jake put his hand out to stop Finn's movement when he looked past some shrubbery. Finn leaned closer and saw a green skinned man wielding an old firearm. He had a bow and quiver strapped to his back and various knifes hung from his belt. A backpack lay next to him, brimming with various supplies, traps and bait.

Jake whispered as quietly as he could manage, "I think all those bullets and arrows back there were just from him."

The lone hunter adjusted a straw hat on his head before raising his rifle up and taking aim. Each second he stood there seemed to take an eternity to tick by. A buck ahead of him was completely oblivious to his presence. Both Jake and Finn held their breath in anticipation of what was about to happen.

Then... He let out the most high pitched squeal they had ever heard as he turned his head away shut his eyes and aimed his gun far away from the animal before firing. The creature retreated immediately, and the hunter dropped his weapon to the ground.

Finn barely whispered to Jake, _"What _was that!?_"_

…**...**

**I probably should have just let the hunter only use a bow and arrow. Guns don't really seem to fit in Adventure Time, even if it's a musket.**


	19. The Hunter 2

**Gah! A laser gun, of course! Why didn't I think of that!?**

**Well too late now, not really a major detail of the story anyways I guess. Adventure Times tech level is weird. It's either medieval times-ish or slightly futuristic.**

…**...**

The Hunter

Part 2

The hunter let out a sigh as he picked his weapon back up and strapped onto his back. He lowered down as he approached where the animal had been. He seemed to be examining the ground around where it stood.

Finn leaned closer to Jake. "Should we say hi?"

Jake looked around for a bit before responding. "This guys kind of... Sure, why not."

Jake was surprised when Finn took his response as a cue to flip out of the shrubbery that they had been hidden in.

The moment he landed Finn shouted, "Hey man!"

The green skinned man nearly tumbled back onto the grass but gained support against a tree. The hunter reached for his knife before realizing Finn was just a boy. Jake slowly joined them after stepping out of the bushes himself.

The hunter spoke after regaining his composure. "What are you two doing out here?"

Finn shrugged at the question. "I dunno, just walking I guess."

Jake hesitated to speak. "So... We saw you take that shot. That was... Yeah."

The hunter's head seemed to hang a bit lower the moment Jake mentioned seeing the shot.

"Yes. That was... A mistake." He didn't appear to want to talk about it anymore.

He used one hand to move a bush out of his way as he continued forward. Finn and Jake crept quietly behind him as he looked over the ground in front of him. They assumed he was trying to follow the animal from before.

After they had walked for a few minutes The hunter stopped to reload his gun. Finn decided to break the silence first.

"How much-"

"Gah!" The hunter fell back, surprised by Finn's presence. "I- What are you doing here!?"

Finn spoke uncertainly, "Following... you?"

The hunter paused for a few moments before responding, "Why?"

Finn and Jake shared a slightly embarrassed look as Jake spoke. "You know... Because. We were bored."

The hunter's expression appeared extremely confused as he responded. "Okay. Uh, that's odd... Listen, I kind of need to work on my hunting skills here. It would be easier without you two tagging along."

"Yeah, we saw that..." Jake mumbled to himself.

Evidently the hunter heard him but made no complaint. He simply let out a slight huff and kept walking forward. "It's just a bad day. I'll get over it."

Finn and Jake didn't immediately follow him and instead chose to talk amongst themselves for a moment.

"It seems like there's a story here." Jake said.

"Well we need something to do right?" Finn responded.

"I don't think he wants our help man."

"It's either this or we spend the next 4 hours wandering through the woods with nothing to do."

Jake nodded after a moment and they walked at a brisk pace to catch back up to the hunter.

…**...**

**Bah... I had no energy yesterday or the day before. I couldn't get any real ideas.**

**The word count on this is pathetic for three days of typing. I gave myself an extra day after two days resulted in a lower word count than my first story.**

**I sure hope I can recover for tomorrow.**


	20. The Hunter 3

**Well let's keep this thing going.**

…**...**

The Hunter

Part 3

Both Finn and Jake followed the hunter from a short distance away. They wanted to stay out of sight at first since he didn't seem to want them around. The hunter seemed to be moving far slower than before, he grabbed his gun before moving ahead.

An odd looking small black creature stood nearby chewing on a chunk of flesh. Finn couldn't get much closer but could tell it's back had a row of spikes going down it. Jake's face showed a sign of recognition when he got a look.

"I've seen one of those before. They're a huge pest, so their nests are usually destroyed wherever they're found."

"What do they do that makes them a pest?" Finn asked.

"Eat crops, steal food, try to kill and eat people. That sort of thing." Jake responded.

"Oh." Finn hadn't seen these before so he figured attempts to get rid of them must have been working.

The hunter crouched down and pointed his weapon at the creature. Finn and Jake weren't expecting much given what had happened last time. He let out a deep breath and relaxed before calmly pulling the trigger.

The back of the creature's neck exploded in response to the gunfire, it's slender neck nearly blown completely off. The hunter reloaded and approached it's body. Despite the fact that it was obviously dead he seemed wary and pulled a machete free from his belt.

His concern was warranted as a second creature lunged at him from a nearby brush. Finn and Jake shot up to their feet, about to assist him only to stop when he skewered it's torso in one clean, calm motion. He allowed it's body to slide off of the blade before impaling the dying creature's skull.

Finn and Jake's jaws dropped from the extremely professional display of skill.

"Where was all of _that_ earlier?" Finn said.

Both black creature's bodies seemed to be deteriorating into dust within the next few moments. Finn raised an eyebrow at the sight but Jake didn't seem particularly concerned. He gave Jake an inquisitive look hoping for an explanation.

Jake took the hint. "Those things don't exist naturally. They're summoned with magic... Or created with it, I'm not really sure. When you kill them they just disappear."

Finn's voice gained an edge to it. "Those things steal food and try to kill people, who's making them?"

"A wizard trying to cause trouble I guess. All one would have to do is make a handful of them, they'll form a nest on their own and start spreading. Once they spread over a large area they can be very difficult to wipe out."

Finn considered looking for the nest that those ones had come from before he realized that the hunter was standing in front of them. They shared an awkward silence before the hunter turned around and kept walking shaking his head and mumbling to himself.

Jake leaned closer to Finn. "Was that his way of asking us to stop following him... or what?"

Finn shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea."

They continued following the hunter, again from a distance, but now Finn had his sword drawn. He had no idea if any of those creature's were still around but the hunter was keeping his guard up, so they did the same.

…**...**

**Alright, so... This story took a slightly different turn then planned. But the basic idea behind the plot is still intact.**


	21. The Hunter 4

**Gave myself a day off from writing before starting this.**

**I think this will be my last story before marking this thing complete and moving on. Forcing myself to keep writing everyday was more tiring than I thought it would be. Regardless, I wanted to make a bunch of stories and I did. I'm definitely going to take more time with my next story.**

…**...**

The Hunter

Part 4

The forest's shadows were thicker than before. The sun was inching closer to the horizon and the creature's from earlier were the only thing the hunter had killed. Every other animal he came across he let go or intentionally missed. Finn and Jake were growing tired of following him by this point.

They had stopped following from a distance and instead had chose to overtly help him. He never took any advice they gave when approaching potential prey. Considering his performance earlier they doubted that this was a case of nerves or that he needed any tips on how to attack. Despite their prodding he refused to give them any information.

He once again came across a deer in the wild, this time he didn't raise his weapon. He simply watched it for a time. Finn started to speak up before a gunshot was heard very close by. The deer collapsed to the ground and a different green skinned man approached the carcass.

He had a smug look on his face, apparently aware that the hunter was there before taking the shot. Upon closer inspection Finn and Jake could see that he had a rather long beard and his skin was somewhat lighter then the hunters.

"Still can't do it huh?" he drew a knife from his belt shaking his head. "You do realize that what you do to those vermin every day would work wonders on these animals right?"

The hunter let out a soft grunt in response.

"Been out here since dawn and you haven't killed anything have you?" He chuckled to himself for a moment before continuing. "Maybe you should just head back, hmm? Just leave getting food for everyone to real hunters... like me. You can kill whatever vermin pester us. You know, instead of doing something useful. Like keeping us from starving."

"I can do it." The hunter responded plainly.

He barely acknowledged him as he examined the deer. "Hmm?"

"I can hunt." His tone was much harsher.

He approached the hunter with an aggressive stride, causing Finn and Jake some concern. To their surprise he simply roughly patted the hunter's shoulder and spoke.

"I know you can. People are worried about you. We need someone with your talents, I don't know what's happening with you and these animals but you need to get over it."

The hunter nodded in response as the man returned to the carcass and he moved on. Jake waited till they were out of earshot before speaking.

"So... Who was that guy?"

A barely discernible smile appeared on the hunters face as he responded. "He's a very old friend... Kind of a prick." He quietly snickered at the last part.

"Does he always act like that?" Jake asked.

"Yep, pretty much. He means well though. This... Thing with me wasn't really an issue until those vermin started devouring all our crops. Hunting's the only thing keeping us from starving right now."

"Is the infestation that bad out here?" Finn asked.

The hunter merely shrugged. "I suppose, I don't know how widespread they are."

"It's not really widespread at all." Jake responded. He felt suspicious about how they could be getting over run by those things despite the fact that none of those pests had been seen in the region outside the forest in a long time.

"It seems like you could wipe their nests out pretty easily." Finn said.

He shook his head as he responded. "I can't seem to find them. I find small ones every week or so but they must be breaking off from a larger one. If I could just find it this whole problem would be solved."

Finn thought about the problem for a moment before speaking. "Jake... I think I know how we can help this guy in a way that's a lot more interesting."

…**...**

**I want to be clear, I absolutely heard your advice about thinking about my plot points ahead of time.**

**And I did not do that at all!**

**This story's plot has spun completely out of my control. I'm literally writing blind here, I usually have a vague idea of where I'm trying to go but that is not the case this time. Unlike the ivory pillar I don't hate the story so far though, so I guess it's fine.**


	22. The Hunter 5

**Yeah, your absolutely right. I am completely tired of this thing. I lasted a little over a month, I think that's a pretty good time to have kept this up.**

**Last story, lets try to end it by the next chapter.**

…**...**

The Hunter

Part 5

The sun had come very close to setting. The woods were far darker than they had been previously. A black creature gnawed on a plant before spitting it back out. A few of it's brood gathered around before they moved on, unaware that they were being stalked.

The hunter had taken the lead since the trail left behind by the pests was too difficult for Finn or Jake to see. Whenever the creatures left their field of view they moved ahead painfully slowly, attempting to avoid accidentally running right into them whenever they stopped.

The creatures disappeared into what the trio could barely recognize as a cabin, or at least what was left of one. An old dead tree wrapped around the building and moss hung from it's walls. They hesitated to approach out of concern that the brood was waiting just inside.

The hunter quietly crept up to where the front door had once been. Time had completely destroyed the doors frame, twisting it out of place. A few splintered pieces of wood hung from the entrance. The hunter very slowly leaned into the building attempting to let his eyes adjust to the dark interior.

The creatures were nowhere to be found within it. He signaled for Finn and Jake to approach as he entered the ancient abode. The wooden floor groaned under his weight the moment he stepped foot inside. Broken furniture lay throughout the room, he waited for Finn and Jake to enter before they searched through it.

A fairly large hole was in the rooms wall, a small tunnel heading straight down was inside it. Finn noticed a cleaner looking part of the floor near the corner of the room. A table covered in a dirty rag sat on top of it. He quickly threw the rag to the side and moved the table to the side before examining the floor itself.

"You mind giving me a hand with this man?" Finn asked Jake.

Jake nodded in return before taking a look at the section of floor. A barely visible crevice in the wood formed a rectangle. Both he and Finn presumed that they could open that section of floor somehow. It would likely require them to find a switch of some kind so naturally Jake simply made his fist very large and smashed it open.

The hunter jumped at the sound of the wooden floor shattering. "What are you doing!?"

"We found the way in." Finn responded.

He looked at the broken section of floor. Stairs were built underneath them, leading down under the cabin.

"Well let's go beat him up and save your people from starvation!" Finn drew his weapon and rushed down the stairs.

"Wait! Beat who?" The hunter called.

"You know, the evil wizard." Jake responded.

"When was there an evil wizard?" the hunter asked.

"These pests are made by magic, there's a lair hidden beneath this cabin... So, yeah. Obviously." Jake joined Finn. The hunter looked around the room for a few moments before deciding to stay the course and stick with them.

…**...**

**Well... This is it. Just one more chapter and this thing's done.**


	23. The Hunter Final

**Well people, here it is. The last chapter of this story. Lets do this.**

…**...**

The Hunter

Final

The stairway was initially pitch black, forcing Finn to take a torch out of his backpack and light it. The light given off by the torch was minimal. Thankfully it proved unnecessary as already lit torches were built into the wall a short way down. Finn kept the torch lit regardless, just in case they ended up needing it.

They could hear the pests skittering around as they reached the bottom of the stairs. A closed door was at there. Finn pressed his ear against the door, trying to listen to what was on the other side. The only thing he could make out was the creatures running around so he cautiously opened the door just slightly.

He peered through the ajar door into a very dark room. A single purple light was coming from the center of the round room. A dark silhouette of a person stood before a large purple flame. He appeared to be mumbling something to himself as he went through nearby boxes and read from various scrolls and books.

"Should we attack him?" Jake asked.

"Lets see what he's doing first." Finn responded.

A bright flash of light nearly blinded Finn as the flame exploded. The room was completely dark for a few moments before fire was flung around the room from the silhouette lighting various torches spread throughout the room.

"No! Why do these things never work the first time!" The Wizard screeched.

"Can we just end this already?" The hunter asked Finn and Jake.

Finn nodded and rushed out the door as Jake smashed it open. The hunter drew his dagger and prepared to start cutting up any of the creatures that attacked. All three of them froze when they got a good look at the wizard.

To say that his appearance was awful would be a severe understatement. His gray hair was filthy and ragged, his clothes were shredded and stained, and he was covered in cut, bruises and just general filth. They weren't sure if they wanted to attack him or not given his truly terrible state.

"What have you done! I don't have time to get a new door!" He briskly walked past them and started picking up the pieces of door and flinging them past some steel bars at the side of the room. The creatures were all nesting inside of cells built into the walls. Each cell had a hole built into it leading up to the surface, allowing the creatures to scavenge.

"Have you been making all of these things!?" The hunter shouted.

The wizard scratched at his filthy beard for a few moments before responding. "Yes?"

"Dude, those things are attacking people and stealing food!" Finn yelled at the wizard.

The wizard stared at them for a long few moments before responding somewhat hesitantly. "Yes?"

"You unleashed a plague of dangerous vermin on the local populous." Said Jake.

The wizard began going through various notes on his desk before picking a few of them out. "Are you going somewhere with this? Because I have work to do."

"That's enough..." The hunter said as he took his gun out and fired a warning shot before reloading. "We're ending this and your coming with us."

The wizard quickly grabbed at something under his desk. The sound of gears moving could be heard as the metal bars keeping the creatures at bay sunk into the floor. They sprung forth immediately rushing towards the trio as well as the wizard.

"We need to move back!" The hunter pulled Finn and Jake back towards the door.

All three of them attacked the massive swarm of creatures around them. Jake was able to easily knock large numbers of them away at a time as Finn and the hunter hacked away at the attackers individually.

Repeated flashes of light came from the other side of the room as the wizard struggled to keep his own swarm at bay. It took a few full minutes of fighting before their numbers started to visibly thin. Finn rapidly began hacking through the few remaining ones with his red sword when he realized that they were nearly done.

He needed a few moments to catch his breath when he impaled the last one of his attackers. A bolt of electricity floored him a moment later, flung by the wizard across the room. They hadn't expected an attack from him given that the swarm surrounding him was still a dozen strong. The creatures took advantage of him being distracted by latching on and biting and clawing him.

He sent a wave of electricity into the creatures that were clinging to him only to be smashed into the wall by Jake's enlarged fist. He didn't quite collapse when Jake retracted his arm but instead stumbled forward trying to form some sort of magical attack. He sent a pitifully small spark of electricity forward towards Jake.

The shock did absolutely nothing when it touched him. Jake was about to attack again before the wizard finally collapsed on the ground, defeated.

The hunter walked up to the badly injured wizard. "I think my friend is going to like what I bring in to the village."

…**...**

**I think I rushed the ending a bit but I wanted it done tonight.**

**Well people this was it, final chapter. I'm not sure what I'm gonna make now but I feel good having finished this.**

**Great calamity kittens we're done.**

**How am I gonna top great calamity kittens...**

**I'll have to paws and think of one.**

**(Cat puns! YEAH!)**

**It's been fun. Thanks for all the reviews midget warrior!**


End file.
